Angoisses de Hobbit
by Saluzozette
Summary: On a tous nos peurs même si nous ne voulons pas les avouer. De la simple peur d'être enfermé à la peur de se retrouver seul. La terreur peut prendre des formes très variées. Voici comment se traduisent les peurs de Merry et Pippin.
1. Pippin

**Ça fait bizarre de poster de nouveau sur ce fandom ^^ Enfin toujours est-il que me revoilà, avec Merry et Pippin pour changer. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai écris ça, alors je vous demande d'être indulgents. Après vous faites ce que vous voulez mais je ne sais pas moi-même à quoi ça rime alors...**

* * *

.

_**Pippin :**_

.

Il fait noir tout autour de nous. Cela fait des heures que nous sommes entrés dans les mines, j'ai perdus le fil. Gimli dit qu'il faut trois jours pour traverser la Moria. Trois jours ! Moi qui ne supporte pas d'être enfermé, j'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à ne pas paniquer.

En plus de cela, Gandalf s'est brusquement arrêté à un croisement et nous attendons là depuis un temps indéterminé qu'il se souvienne enfin du chemin. Merry a beau m'assurer que nous ne sommes pas perdus, je commence à avoir de gros doutes.

Pour tenter d'étouffer la panique qui me prend peu à peu à la gorge, je me suis isolé dans un coin et j'essaye de penser à tout, sauf aux kilomètres de roches qui se trouvent au dessus de nos têtes. J'observe donc attentivement tous les membres de notre communauté.

Frodon et Gandalf chuchotent des choses qui n'ont sans doute rien à voir avec le chemin que nous devons prendre et cela ne fait qu'augmenter mon inquiétude. Réfléchissez Gandalf au lieu de parler ! Plus vite on sera sortit d'ici, plus vite on sera hors de danger ! Du moins… nous serons moins en danger qu'actuellement, enfoncé dans les profondeurs de la terre dans une mine que même Gimli ne connaît pas.

Gimli justement, n'a pas du tout l'air angoissé par notre situation. Normal, c'est un nain. Il affute sa hache tout en jetant des regards tristes et inquiets autour de lui. Je le comprends. Il s'agissait de la demeure de son cousin et pour l'instant, tout ce que nous avons croisé, ce sont des cadavres. D'ailleurs je trouve qu'il réagit étonnement bien. Je ne serais pas en train de tailler pas ma pipe si c'était la maison de Merry que j'avais trouvé dans cet état-là. Gimli ne devait pas être aussi proche de son cousin que nous…

De l'autre côté de la pièce, assis en tailleur su le sol, Boromir, Aragorn et Legolas tapent la discute. Non mais regardez un peu autour de vous ! Nous sommes dans une mine ! À des kilomètres en dessous de la surface, dans le noir le plus total et Gandalf ne se souvient plus du chemin ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut pour commencer à paniquer ! Que le plafond s'écroule sur nos têtes peut-être ?

Seuls Merry et Sam ont l'air un peu inquiet. Ils jettent de temps à autre des regards furtifs dans la direction de Frodon et Gandalf tout en inspirant longuement sur leurs pipes. Fumez, fumez bande de veinards. Personnellement mes mains tremblent tant que je ne serais même pas capable d'ouvrir mon sac.

La panique peu prendre plusieurs formes. Elle peu se présenter comme une sorte de frénésie : on hurle, on tape, jusqu'à ce que la peur viscérale qui nous pend aux tripes soit passée, où bien elle peu se présenter sous formes de mouvements incontrôlés. Pour ma part, lorsque je panique, je suis pris de tremblements convulsifs et j'ai du mal à respirer. Exactement ce qui m'arrive en ce moment.

Soudain, je surprends le regard inquiet de Boromir. Je me replie un peu plus contre la pierre à laquelle je suis adossé et enveloppe mes genoux de mes bras. Je ne sais pas bien si les murs de la salle se rapprochent où s'éloignent mais même dans le noir, je peux les voir bouger. J'ai l'impression que la montagne elle-même repose sur mes épaules et m'écrase de son poids. Du coin de l'œil, je vois l'homme du Gondor quitter Aragorn et Legolas pour se rapprocher de Merry. Je pousse un misérable grognement et enfouis mon visage dans mes bras.

Tout m'oppresse. Le silence, le noir, l'air, l'odeur, le goût, la pierre. J'ai l'impression que jamais plus je ne verrais le soleil. Que je passerais le reste de ma vie enfermé dans ces horribles mines. Ce n'est pas possible… Nous n'avons pas commencé cette quête pour finir ainsi ! Ce serait trop stupide !

« Hey Pippin, ça va pas ? »

La voix de Merry est presque un murmure. Je le savais, Boromir m'a vendu. Maintenant il va se moquer de moi en me traitant de pleurnichard. Essayant de puiser dans les dernières réserves de courage qu'il me reste, je redresse la tête et sourit à mon cousin.

« Si, si, tout va bien, ne t'en fait pas, mentis-je avec un aplomb que je suis loin de ressentir. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- T'as la trouille ouai, rétorque Merry en s'asseyant près de moi. Et n'essaye pas de nier, t'es complètement vert. »

Je voudrais lui dire qu'il se trompe et que de toute façon il ne peut pas voir la couleur de mon visage dans le noir ambiant mais je n'y parviens pas. De toute manière, je n'ai jamais été capable de lui cacher une vérité bien longtemps. Mais je ne veux pas perdre la face devant lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis un trouillard. Ce n'est pas vrai. J'en ai marre de notre éternel schémas du protecteur et du protégé. Ce ne sont pas ses huit ans de plus qui lui donnent le droit d'être toujours le plus fort. D'accord, lorsque nous étions enfant c'était le cas, mais plus maintenant. Cela fait longtemps que je suis adulte et longtemps que j'ai arrêté de me cacher derrière lui. Cependant maintenant, je ne peux rien faire car je suis totalement paralysé par la peur.

La main de Merry se pose sur la mienne et je redresse les yeux pour le mettre au défi de se moquer. Mais à ma grande surprise, il ne rigole pas du tout et me fixe avec inquiétude.

« Comme tu trembles Pippin… Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter comme ça ! On va sortir d'ici !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Demandais-je d'une voix rendus sourde par la panique. Gandalf ne se souvient plus du chemin, la mine est infestée de Gobelin et on ne peut même pas faire demi tour ! Tout peut s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre ! Nous serions alors enseveli pour l'éternité, sans aucun espoir d'en réchapper… Nous ne sortirions pas d'ici. Nous ne reverrions pas la Comté… »

Sans un mot mon cousin passe un bras autour de mon cou et sert ma tête contre la sienne. Alors je craque. Ma voix se met à trembler à son tour et un sanglot m'obstrue la gorge.

« Je voudrais rentrer à la maison, murmurais-je. Je voudrais ne jamais être partit où plutôt, n'être jamais venus ici.

- Tu dis ça parce que nous sommes sous terre, m'encourage-t-il. Dès que nous serons sortit des mines ça ira mieux, j'en suis sûr. Je ne me souvenais plus que tu étais claustrophobe… Excuse moi.

- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé de toute manière ?

- Je ne sais pas… J'aurais demandé à Frodon de choisir un autre chemin.

- Tu es gentil Merry, mais nous n'y aurions pas échappé. »

Aller, j'ai assez pleuré pour aujourd'hui. Je ne suis plus un gamin. Après une grande inspiration, je repousse mon cousin et lui sourit vaillamment.

« Tiens-toi près à partir, me dit-il alors que son visage s'éclaire. Dès que Gandalf retrouve la mémoire, on décolle. Si on se dépêche de détruire l'anneau, nous serons peut-être rentrés à la Comté pour la mousson !

- J'espère bien ! M'exclamais-je à mi-voix. Elle est dans neuf mois ! »

L'intervention de Merry m'a remonté le moral finalement. Mes tremblements se sont calmés et je respire un peu plus librement malgré la pierre oppressante. L'angoisse est passée.


	2. Merry

**Et voilà Merry ! De toute façon l'un sans l'autre, ça ne rime à rien ^^**

* * *

.

_**Merry :**_

.

Cela fait trois jours que la bataille de Minas Thirit est terminée. Trois jours que Denetor est mort et trois jours que Faramir a prit sa place bien qu'il ne soit pas encore en état de prendre quoi que ce soit. Trois jours que Merry dors.

J'ai crus mourir lorsque je l'ai trouvé gisant, inconscient, sur le champ de bataille. Pendant trente terribles secondes, j'ai crus que le pire était arrivé, que mon cousin m'avait laissé, qu'il était partit sans moi, qu'il était mort. Puis il avait ouvert les yeux et m'avait sourit. On avait échangé quelques paroles de réconforts et il avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis.

Depuis 72 heures je le veille sans relâche, attendant le moment où il ouvrira enfin les yeux pour pouvoir lui dire à quel point je suis heureux de l'avoir retrouvé vivant. A quel point j'ai besoin de lui ici et qu'il ne peut pas me laisser alors que Frodon et Sam sont loin. Qu'il n'a pas le droit de me laisser.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli passent chacun leur tour dans la chambre et me supplies à chaque fois de sortir et d'aller marcher quelques minutes pour me dégourdir les jambes mais je refuse. Je trouve déjà bien trop long le temps que je passe à déambuler dans la pièce pour vaquer à mes obligations journalière comme me laver où grignoter ce que les autres m'apportent au lieu d'être à côté de Merry.

Doucement, j'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Comme aucun son de pas ne me parvient, je conclue qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le tour de Legolas de nous rendre visite. Il reste quelques minutes au chevet de mon cousin puis viens s'accouder à mes côtés.

« Il n'a toujours pas donné signe de réveil ? Me demande-t-il.

- Non, toujours rien.

- Ça va venir Pippin. Ne t'en fais pas. Merry est fort, il se réveillera.

- Je ne sais pas, rétorquais-je avec un demi-sourire. C'est un Brandebouc, ils ont le sommeil très lourd. »

Un sourire éclaire le visage de mon ami. Il est sans doute rassuré de voir que je peux encore plaisanter. C'est parce qu'en réalité, je ne suis pas très inquiet. Depuis le moment où on m'a annoncé que Merry était hors de danger, je ne m'en suis plus fait pour lui. Comme l'a dit Legolas, il est fort. Il n'est qu'évanoui. On se réveille toujours d'un évanouissement.

« Tu est sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi dans la grande salle ? Me demande l'elfe. Juste quelques minutes ?

- Non, répondis-je. Je reste ici. »

Mon ami n'insiste pas et me tend une écuelle pleine de fruits et de viande.

« Essaye de faire manger Merry un peu, me conseille-t-il. Ça fait trois jours que son organisme n'a rien avalé. Au moins du jus de fruit. Et mange toi aussi. »

J'hoche la tête avec sérieux et il me quitte après avoir adresser quelque mots à mon cousin. Il a raison. Connaissant Merry – nous sommes pareils – sont estomac ne résistera pas à un quatrième jour sans manger. C'est impossible.

Le soleil se lève à l'est en ce moment même et si la montagne du destin gronde toujours en face de moi, j'ai tout de même au fond de mon cœur l'espoir que nous pouvons gagner. Après tout nous avons bien gagné cette bataille, alors pourquoi pas la guerre ?

Soudain, un hoquet me fait sursauter et quelqu'un s'agite derrière moi.

« Pippin... Pippin !... Pippin ! »

D'un bond, je me précipite au chevet de mon cousin qui remue faiblement dans ses draps, en proie à une panique que je n'explique pas.

« Je suis là Merry, je suis là. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes comme s'il n'y croyait pas puis je vois soudain de grosses larmes couler long de ses joues. Il se met à sangloter de façon frénétique et je panique un peu, ne l'ayant jamais vu dans cet état.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Merry ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Dis-moi, tu souffres ? J'appelle tout de suite un docteur. »

Comme il ne répond pas et continue de pleurer, je pose ma main sur sa joue, de plus en plus inquiet. Il m'attrape alors le poignet et me tire vers lui pour me serrer dans ses bras avec une force qui m'étonne de sa part, étant donné qu'il vient de se réveiller après trois jours d'inconscience.

« J'ai crus que c'était un rêve Pippin, sanglote-t-il dans mon épaule. Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais sortir vivant de cette bataille et je n'avais aucune raison d'en sortir vivant moi-même. Alors quand je me suis éveillé et que je me suis souvenue que tu m'avais trouvé, j'ai crus que c'était seulement un rêve. Et j'ai crus que tu étais mort sans moi… J'ai eut si peur Pip… »

Comme un enfant, je me mets à le bercer. Il s'accroche à moi avec l'énergie du désespoir et pleure tout ce qu'il peut sur ma poitrine.

« Ce n'était pas un rêve Merry. Calme-toi voyons… Je suis là, regarde. Nous sommes là tous les deux. Tout vas bien. Calme-toi.

- Je faisais des rêves, gémit-il en me serrant toujours comme si j'allais disparaître. Je te voyais, tout seul devant un troll qui faisait six fois ta taille ou contre un orque armé jusqu'aux dents. Tu m'appelais à l'aide mais je ne pouvais rien faire… Je ne pouvais pas te sauver parce que je ne pouvais pas bouger. Tu te faisais tuer et tu me laissais tout seul ici.

- Je te signal que de nous deux, celui qui a frôlé la mort, c'est toi, ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer avec un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix.

- A quoi ça m'aurait servit d'être vivant si tu n'étais plus là, puisque Frodon et Sam ne sont pas là non plus ? Continue-t-il, inconsolable. A quoi je sers si plus personne n'est là ? Je ne suis rien moi, tout seul. Rien du tout. Pas sans vous en tout cas. Pas sans toi.

- Mais arrête Merry ! C'est finit maintenant ! Regarde, je suis là, et bien là. Et Frodon et Sam sont en vie, Faramir les a vu il y a une semaine ! Alors maintenant tu te ressaisit, tu te rétabli, on botte les fesses de Sauron et on rentre tout les quatre à la Comté ! Je ne pense pas que nous puissions y être pour la moisson, mais par contre, si on se dépêche, on peu y être pour la fête de l'hiver. C'est pas une bonne nouvelle ça ? »

Ayant réussit à se calmer un peu, mon cousin hoche la tête avec un sourire tremblant. Je me dégage délicatement de ses bras et lui tend l'assiette de Legolas.

« D'abord, il faut que tu mange. Tu es tout de même inconscient depuis trois jours.

- Trois jours ?! Tu veux dire que j'ai sauté quinze repas ?

- Euh… Tu ne prend que cinq repas par jours toi ?

- Non, tu as raison, ça fait plus… »

De grands sourires naissent sur nos lèvres et Merry s'attaque à la nourriture. L'angoisse est passée.

.

* * *

**Voilà... A bien y réfléchir ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens... Mais j'avais envie de partager.**


End file.
